The story of Firnwilyawen
by Aragorns Elfgirl
Summary: This is the story of what would happen if Aragorn and Arwen had a daughter....r/r please!!!


The story of Firnwilyawen  
  
A/n: I can't believe I didn't even think of this before. This is the story of Aragorn's and Arwen's daughter.. I told my friend I would write it so here I am..Please bear with me, the story will get better I promise, I'm still in the process of completely developing her so it will get better once she's fully developed. Anywhoo and anyhow I'm just blabbering now, so onto the story! "Without further a-do I do want to write this story." ((That's not exactly how it went but I edited it to fit the situation ^_^ )) So here we go!  
  
Disclaimer: I own Lord Of the Rings! HAHA! I OWN ARAGORN! *Does a jig* HEE! I own them! I do I do! I have papers! Papers! *Holds up papers triumphantly* oooh Hello Mr. Policeman sir dude.Is there a problem?  
  
  
  
Firnwilyawen sat up in the tree house her father Lord Aragorn had made for her when she was a child. She sighed. She was going onto 15 now, and that was like a baby to elves, for she dwelt in Rivendell with her Mother, Queen Arwen, and her father Lord/King Aragorn. She looked down and saw some of the babies playing around on the ground and her silver hair flew to the front of her face, coming out of their camouflage of her silver cloak. She was tall and her legs were dangling off the edge of her little house, she was also slender and a very good warrior though her father pretended like he hadn't wanted that for her. Her only problem was, she was too course. No matter how hard she tried she couldn't keep her things in order and clean, and was not very graceful though she was a wonderful horseback rider, in fact she was always mistaken as a Rohirrem. She pulled her silver out of her face in time to see a shadow pass on the edge of a vision, and it had given her a bad feeling..but she didn't have time to think about that for a second later something blurred past her face and landed next to her, and saw it was a little pretend arrow for the children. She leaped down, and smiled at the kids, she was a particular favorite of theirs because she always played with them, they smiled at her, and she gave them back their toy and went off on a path into the woods. The children watched her until she strayed out of their sight line.  
  
She walked along wrapped up in her own thoughts, about being princess, and her life, and she didn't notice now far into the woods she'd gone. She sighed and sat down on a rock and tried to get a idea of where she was, normally she knew these woods like the back of her hand..but since she hadn't been paying attention to where she was going she had to stop and think about it. This part of the woods looked familiar, but not..she finally thought she had a good idea of where she was and got up and started on her way. She got to the palace, not even realizing the state she was in, her beautiful purple dress was ruined with stains. When Arwen saw her she nearly boiled over. "Firnwilyawen Telcontar! What do you do to yourself?" Arwen said lecturing her on the importance of taking care of her belongings while trying to find her daughter some other respectable clothes to wear. Finally she found a light blue dress that brought out her light blue eyes, and made her put it on. "But mother-" Firnwilyawen pleaded "I hate dresses" "Nonsense, you look lovely in them."  
  
Arwen responded. '  
  
Later Firnwilyawen was wandering around the corridors of the palace she called home, when she saw her best friend, Lossenmarien, the daughter of Eowyn who was dwelling in Rivendell. (Not Eowyn or Faramir, just Lossenmarien. Her parents are in Rohan where they belong.) Firnwilyawen greeted her best friend and they started wandering off together when someone grabbed her arm. She spun around ready to pull our her sword that was cleverly hidden in her cloak which she wore despite Arwen's protests. She relaxed though because it was just her father. "Hello father." She greeted him with a smile, since she was little she always looked up to her father, and his fighting skills and always got along very well with him, for he was a kind person.  
  
"Hello, and what are you girls doing?"  
  
"Nothing father."  
  
*aragorns gives them a skeptical look*  
  
"This seems like something to me, but if you insist." He smiled, and walked on.  
  
Firnwilyawen smiled sweetly until he was out of sight.  
  
"Whew that was close." She sighed. "What? We weren't doing anything!" Lossenmarien pointed out. "I know, but it is better to be cautious around my father and mother." Firnwilyawen pointed out. "Even they do not take things lightly any longer, my father tries but even he has become more grave and serious, I can see it in his eyes, and somehow sense it. Something's coming, but I don't' know what." Her mind strayed to the shadow but was brought back to the present by a horse making very loud noises outside. Firnwilyawen smiled. "Looks like Brego's hungry." She said, for she was given Brego, Theodred's steed for one of her birthdays. "I better go feed him. Want to come with me?" she asked Lossenmarien, knowing that she would come to the door, but no further, for her dear friend with her slender figure, fast pace, fighting skill, and beautiful blond hair and blue eyes, was afraid of horses. Lossenmarien grimaced but gave the answer she always did. "I will come to the door, you know that very well." But suddenly something in her eyes changed. And she stammered "I have to go, I left something..see you later!" she called and dashed out nervously.  
  
Firnwilyawen stood there for a moment looking at the spot where her friend had been a minute ago. That was very unlike her. She normally was a very neat and organized person, and never forgetful, not like herself. She stood there in a thought for a moment but not long for the horse was getting impatient, and all thought was forgotten as she went out to greet her horse. He nuzzled her gently, and she pet him. She fed him his food, then took off his equipment and brushed him down. Then she sprayed him with water to keep him cool, and left him to rest. She went inside and into her room, and locked the door and settled down on her bed with a couple of very long scrolls and set to reading then, and she fell asleep so she did not notice that anything was awry in her room. And the next morning when she would wake up, there would only be one thing to give her a hint that something had gone wrong.  
  
Lossenmarien however could not sleep. She curled up under her covers whimpering. She hated to do that to her best friend, and no amount of fear of horses could have made her do that. She felt horrible and wanted to make it up to her, though she didn't know if she could. Soon she will have finished her training, and will be sent back to Rohan, and soon her friend would be going with Lord Aragorn back to Gondor. Though.Her father might allow her to come with him to Gonder, for her father Faramir was captain of Gondor and bound to go there plenty of times, though truth be Lossenmarien was never told where he was going, and in fact she couldn't remember much of her parents at all, for she remembered their faces for she saw them often, but she had been dwelling in Rivendell for most of her 15 years of life, and her father had never taken her to Gondor with him, so she didn't not know what it looked like. But now for some reason she wanted to see it, she felt that her path would take her to Gondor some day, and ending on that note she fell into an uneasy sleep.  
  
A/n: Tell me what you think! I will post more if there is interest, and take down for lack of interest. Flames that are relevant and say only what they need to will be accepted, others will be deleted. So review! Tell me what you think! And give me ideas if you have any!  
  
~Aragorn's Elfgirl 


End file.
